


Warmth

by MixterKriss



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Lying Liar, i don't know tags, sfw, their feelings are very vaguely described, they're not really shouting out their love for each other, uuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterKriss/pseuds/MixterKriss
Summary: Aftermath of The Lying Liar.Elliott gets a chance to question Octavios decisions, even if the other can't really answer. A tender moment is shared between the two.______I'm not really sure how else to describe this, it's short, sad and cute all at the same time. A read that isn't too complicated.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Warmth

Elliott places the back of his hand against Octavios forehead. He’s cold as ice, as if he’s just come inside from the chilly outdoors. His hand recoils softly and looks at Tavi, examines him, in a way that he seldom does even though they see each other every day. The area around the smaller males eyes are puffy and red. He’s pale as winters, looks a little tired. Thin blue veins stretching over his temples. The trickster grabs his hand, tries to feel a pulse at the others wrist with his index and middle finger. It’s vague, like an animal going into hibernation. Slowly slowing down.  
A lump builds up in Elliott’s throat, tears pushing their way up and blurring his vision.  
“What have you done?” He asks with an accusing whisper.  
Octavio’s breathing is heavy, as if every breath he takes might be his last. He’s laying in bed, among line cloths and pillows. Not able to keep the cloths on him because of the sweating. The body trying to heal itself after all the injuries. Everything in bed is just a mess around the hispanic male. Though Elliott doesn’t expect Tavi to reply, he still looks at the man as if waiting for an answer. Between the slow blinking movements of the others eyelids, he can see Tavis pupils moving to look right back at him. There are a couple of breaths before a smile paints his lips under the transparent mask that helps him breathe. Or well, no, not a smile. A small grin. One of those teasing devil-ish grins that Tavi always wears. It irritates Elliott, and he can feel his jaw clenching as he shakes his head.  
“No-, No, this isn’t funny, Octavio.” The taller male mumbles determined and his eyebrows furrows. His hand squeezes Tavis. “Why would you do that? Why would you just leave?”  
The grin remains for about a second, but then slowly fades as Octavio looks up at the ceiling. Avoiding eye contact with Elliott. They both just stay there in silence for a while, as both of them know that the smaller can’t speak. He isn’t strong enough yet.  
Elliott watches as the smaller ones eyes start welling up, but no tears leave or runs down his cheek. Octavio just blinks them away. Elliot can tell that he’s in pain. A whole lot of it to be quite frank. But there’s something more going on inside the others head, and Elliott feels he deserves an explanation. But as stated, he knows he’s not getting one in a while. 

The silence brakes as someone enters the room. The curtains hanging over the doorway is swept aside, letting in a beam of light as someone steps inside the dark room. It’s Ajay.  
“Witt, How ‘bout you let me and Silva speak for a bit?”  
She asks, knowing damn well that Tavi won’t be able to say much back. Elliott looks over at her with a puzzled expression, like he has so much left unsaid. She must have seen it too, because after a long time of exchanging miserable looks Ajay lets out a sigh and walks over to the body, starting up Octavios nightly dose of morphine.  
“Take yuh time, jus’ don’ take yuh eyes off of him. If anything fishy happens, call me in immediately, okay?” She looks at Elliott with a serious expression and he swallows before nodding. It’s a big responsibility and Elliott looks as if he’s about to pass out any minute from sleep deprivation. After that Che gets up and walks out, that same light beam from the hallway lighting up the room for a second before it becomes dark again.

Elliott scans the others face. Octavios eyes still looking over at the door which Ajay just exit. Softly Witts hand squeezes the others again, and the smaller ones eyes find their way back to look at him. There’s a long silence, their gazes saying enough. The way that Elliotts eyes stare into Octavios say more than words ever could. The deep brown pits full of pain and desperation, glimmering with that tint of sadness that just wrenches Tavis heart. But there’s more than that to it. There’s warmth in his look. A warmth that only can be described as some sort of fondness. Maybe it is linked to the other emotions that Elliott is feeling. In fact, it most likely is. The fondness also caused the feeling of betrayal and desperation after Tavi left. Octavio feels so guilty. Not only for leaving, but also for not understanding sooner. The fondness, the warmth, exuberating from the other is a sort of _confession._  
And more than ever Octavio finally understands.  
He understand why he had hurt Elliott so much with his decision, and especially the decision of not even leaving a note to him. Dread creeps up on him and he feels like absolute garbage. His vision blurs as his eyes wells up yet again, and to hide it Octavio closes his eyes. Elliott saw though, but decides not to point it out. Not that he even get the chance to.  
Because the hand in his squeezes back softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I usually write very long and complicated stories, this short one was just a scene from the top of my head so if it felt incomplete it's probably whyyy. I really can't write short stories, oml.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
